Worlds Away
by WriterLeigh
Summary: "You know, for a minute I thought you were gonna let me leave without saying goodbye." "For a minute, I did too." When Castle accepts the offer to write the adventures of a certain British spy, where does this leave his relationship with Beckett? Caskett. Set during S2. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:**

_Its been rather a while since I posted anything, so I thought I'd throw my hat back into the ring with this multi-chapter fic. I haven't abandoned my other fics - I have started to work on them again and they will be posted in due course._

_The idea for this was born from the Taylor Swift song, 'Come back, be here,' and begins during early season 2. It is based on the premise that Castle ended up accepting the offer to write the adventures of "a certain British spy," but where does that leave Nikki Heat - or more to the point Kate Beckett?_

_I'd love it if you could let me know what you think doods._

_-Leigh_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _You'll be able to tell as soon as you start reading I'm clearly not Andrew Marlowe ;) I wish I had even a fraction of his creative talent._

* * *

**Worlds Away  
Chapter One**

The room is completely thrown into darkness, and when Lanie walks in the last thing she expects to see is Kate perched on the edge of one of the autopsy tables. "Jesus, give a girl a heart attack," She comments, flicking on the light and giving her friend a once over, frowning at the forlorn look on her face. "Okay, you look like someone just took away your favorite toy, so spill!"

Kate glances up, her eyebrows almost knitting together in mock confusion, but she knows Lanie well enough to know she'll never buy it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want to try that again?" Lanie brandishes a scalpel, her eyes narrowing. "Make it a little more convincing? Or perhaps you can explain why you're sat down here in the dark instead of gracing Writer Boy's leaving party with your presence. You've not fallen out again have you?"

"No, we haven't," Kate looks back down at her hands, twisting them in her lap; maybe it would be better if they were fighting. At least when she's pissed at him she finds it easier to ignore all the things she likes about him, all the ways in which he shows her that she was wrong about him. Not to mention, she probably wouldn't be feeling nearly so guilty for bailing on him. "I just thought I -" Kate hesitates, trying to choose her words carefully because even though she's not looking at her, she can feel the glare Lanie is levelling on her. "Okay, I couldn't face it," She admits eventually.

"I'd have thought you'd be doing a jig around the break room," Lanie comments, shooting her a sideways glance. "There was a time not so long ago you couldn't stand the sight of him."

The detective sighs, dragging a hand through her hair and tucking her legs beneath her. "I thought so too," She inwardly draws a sharp breath. Her face feels warm and she's wondering if she can put the light blush staining her cheeks down to the lighting in the room. "I was so mad at him Lanie. After we fought I never thought I'd see him again, and I could've lived with that quite easily."

"But Castle clearly couldn't," Lanie points out, smirking.

Despite herself Kate manages a smile, "If there's anything I've learned about Castle, is that he's a law unto himself. You tell him to do one thing and he blatantly disregards it, of course he was going to come back."

Lanie's hands come to rest on her hips, and she raises her voice slightly so she can be heard over the sound of the running tap water, "One of these days I'ma smack you Kate Beckett. What is it gonna take for you to see what the rest of us have seen since day one?"

"Just because I haven't acted on it, it doesn't mean I don't see it." Her lip disappears between her teeth and the silence that follows makes it clear that Kate didn't intend for that nugget of information to slip out but suddenly she can't stop herself. "I don't know when things changed Lanie, but one day I realized that - that it isn't him I hate. It's the way he makes me feel. He's arrogant, childish and he irritates the hell out of me sometimes, but for some unknown reason I like having him around."

"See that wasn't so difficult was it?"

"You don't know -" Kate starts to interrupt, but Lanie clearly hasn't finished speaking because she silences her with a glare.

"What I do know is that you've spent so long trying not to get hurt that you've stopped living Kate. There's a man out there just waiting for you to give him a chance and I know you'll regret it if you let him leave today without telling him what you've just told me, or at the very least, without saying goodbye."

"You make it sound so easy," Kate swings her legs down and slides off the table, beginning to pace up and down.

"Things are only as complicated as you make them."

"It's not like that Lanie-" She knows she's protesting in vain because they've had this same discussion more times than she cares to admit.

"We've been here before - yes you come with baggage. I know it, don't you think Castle does too? He's been divorced twice. Baggage doesn't come much heavier than that."

Kate rolls her eyes at the mention of Castle's failed marriages, because that's another reason why this just wouldn't work. She won't let herself become one in a line of women. "And I've told you before, look at his ex wives..."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe that's why he likes you - because you're nothing like Meredith and Gina?" There's a lull in the conversation then, and the room is silent aside from the slosh of water as Lanie works. "Did you ever ask him why his marriages didn't work out?"

"Of course not. Its none of my business," Kate dismisses the idea all too quickly for Lanie to believe that she's never wondered about it but she doesn't pull her up on it.

She looks so flustered that Lanie stops wiping down tables and moves to stand beside her. She nudges her gently, " Hey, I'm not telling you to get hitched to the guy Kate, but if you don't give it a shot then you'll never know." She places a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Just think about it, okay?"

* * *

Laughter echoes down the hall and as Lanie draws closer, she can tell it's because Castle is in the middle of telling one of his completely-unbelievable-but-true anecdotes. She glances through the glass before entering, her face breaking into a smile as she watches Esposito and Ryan wrestling for the last donut. "Did no one ever teach you guys to share?"

Castle looks up at the sound of her voice, though his face changes to a frown when she lets the door shut behind her. "Beckett not with you?"

The look on his face makes Lanie want to take him aside and tell him but Kate is her girl, and this is something they have to figure out between themselves. "She said she had something to take care of but-"

The door opening again gives her an out, because - ever hopeful - Castle glances up again, his face visibly falling as it shuts behind Captain Montgomery, although he tries not to let it show. He feels Ryan and Esposito exchange glances with Lanie and pretends not to notice the hurt when she shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, we got you a present!" Ryan jumps in suddenly, filling the awkward silence which seems to have slunk into the room with their Captain. He pushes the box across the table towards him.

"You shouldn't have," Castle replies, although his lips turn up slightly at the corners and his grin only widens when he manages to pull open the box. Nestled in a bed of cotton wool sits an exact replica of their NYPD badges. "Oh that is awesome guys!" Enthusiasm creeps into his voice and he honestly is touched by the gesture, appreciating how much they consider him to be a part of the team. He finishes closely examining it and places it back in the box, before getting up and leaning over to shake Espo's hand, and then in turn Ryan's - who instead pulls him into a one armed hug. "Thank you, seriously.. It's been great."

"You have no idea how many strings I had to pull to get that," Their Captain comments, clapping him on the back. "But what can I say? I think we can all agree that this place certainly won't be the same without you and I know Beckett-" The conversation dies abruptly at the mention of Kate and Captain Montgomery glances across at Lanie, "Where is she anyway?"

Lanie opens her mouth to respond but she's interrupted by the door to the break room opening, "She's here." Their heads all turn, landing on Kate who is hovering awkwardly in the doorway. "You got a second, Castle?"

Eyes glance from Beckett to Castle, who downs the remainder of his bottle of beer, "Sure," He answers easily, getting to his feet and following her out of the room, something resembling relief etched across his features.  
He doesn't ask where they're going and she doesn't volunteer the information so they walk along in silence. She leads them out of the precinct into the open air and up a narrow metal staircase which he knows leads to the roof of the building. The silence stretches between them as they both struggle to find the words. "Thanks for the badge," Castle says eventually, glancing out across the city.

He gives Kate a sideways glance and registers the fleeting smile that crosses her face, "The badge number is fake so I'd suggest you don't try anything." She attempts humor but it does nothing to lessen the hollow feeling that has settled in her chest cavity.

"Ah, you know you love it when you get to arrest me," He banters back, but it's clear his heart isn't in it either. "You know, for a minute I thought you were gonna let me leave without saying goodbye," Castle says suddenly, turning away from the edge of the building and studying her intently.

She's chewing on her bottom lip and she glances back across the horizon, a small sigh escaping as she meets his scrutinizing gaze. Kate turns and leans against the railings, suppressing a shiver as the cold hits her. "For a minute I did too," She admits quietly, letting out a humorless laugh and feeling a pang of guilt because of the hurt that now flickers behind his eyes. "I was so pissed the day the Captain told me you'd be tagging along," She moves across, inviting him to come and stand beside her.

"You don't say!" He's unable to resist teasing her, a smirk crossing his face and he lightly bumps her with his shoulder. "I vaguely recall something to do with breaking my legs - and wasn't there something about showing me how your taser works?"

A dry chuckle escapes, "Ah I forget the details," She quips, bumping him back, the smile on her face fading and they fall into silence again. "Looks like you made it out the other side though, despite your best efforts to get into trouble."

"No one was more surprised about that than my mother," Castle recalls and they share a smile, "She gave it a month."

"Esposito gave it a week before I shot you," Kate muses lightly.

Castle's features twist up into a smile, "You can't say it never crossed your mind... Not that I haven't deserved it at times," He adds hastily when she shoots him one of the looks she reserves especially for him.

"What can I say?" She starts, leaning further towards him, "I guess you grew on me." Kate tests the waters with a fraction of the truth, ducking her head slightly and hiding her face.

"Yeah, I tend to do that," The grin on his own face widens at her admission and she waits for him to continue, "It's my sparkling personality you see - although being this ruggedly handsome can't hurt either."

He says it so matter-of-factly that Kate is unable to prevent the laugh that escapes. "And modest with it too," She comments rolling her eyes, traces of mirth lacing her voice. Her laughter dissipates and she pushes herself off of the wall, angling her body towards him. "I - erm," She stops, clearing her throat. "I've got another present for you," Her eyes meet his and she smiles at him with a lot more reassurance than she feels right now.

"Oh you didn't have to -" He's distracted when she further closes the distance between them, and - not giving herself the chance to talk herself out of what she's about to do - grabs him by the lapels of his shirt. He unconsciously wonders if she can feel the way his heartbeat has quickened, but it's all he has time to do before he feels the gentle press of her lips against his.

Castle's eyes widen and it takes him a second to register what's happening, but suddenly he's kissing her back and she tastes of cherries and coffee, and something he can't quite place but he knows (without really being aware) that its custom only to her. There's nothing elegant about it, and it's like no first kiss he's ever had; lips, tongues and teeth engage in a furious battle for dominance and their hands are everywhere - his grabbing her almost roughly by the waist, hers clawing across the broad expanse of his back. Her body tenses, and he knows she's about to pull away from him, "Don't Kate," He mutters against her mouth, "Please don't stop." His teeth graze her bottom lip, and a low moan escapes her throat, and as amazing as _this_ feels, as he feels, she - they can't do this. Because he's leaving, and she doesn't even feel _that_ way about him.

It's over almost as suddenly as it began, and mouth dry, heart hammering wildly against her ribcage she lets go of his shirt, leaving Castle looking dazed and trying to breathe normally again. "Whoa," He breathes, testing his capabilities of speech, "Beckett - Kate I-"

Kate's inner conflict is written all over her face. Her teeth sink into her lip again and she awkwardly leans across to press her fingers against his lips, "Don't Castle," She echoes his words, and if he notices he doesn't comment. Her thumb swipes at the corner of his mouth and she can feel his questioning gaze burning holes into her. "Lipstick," Kate explains, a light blush creeping up across her cheeks. She tries to draw back from him, suddenly self conscious but he catches her in the briefest of hugs before letting go.

Kate moves towards the door, heart pounding in her ears as she puts some distance between them. She turns back towards him, still stood rooted to the same spot. "Have fun in London," The words almost catch in her throat but she manages to remain composed. "You were right. It's been great." Kate looks like she wants to say more, and her mouth opens and closes before she finally decides against it.

Her hand is on the door handle and she's about to turn and leave when Castle finally speaks, "Ride to the airport with us?"

She means to say no, to tell him that it really wouldn't be a good idea because saying goodbye to him like this is hard enough, but he looks so hopeful that she can't bring herself to disappoint him. "Sure, I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:**

_Hey guys,_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs. I've loved hearing from you and I'm really excited about the direction this story is headed in - so I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thank you especially to Zanna for fixing my grammar :)_

_I'm gonna take a second to apologise for the wait between updates. My muse and I had what I suppose you might call an artistic difference of opinion which took a while to work through :P _

_I've almost written up Chapters 3 and 4 though so hopefully I'll be able to settle into a pattern of regular updates. It starts getting good soon imo, so stick with it guys ;) Oh and there are a couple of things you may not understand - but don't worry we will revisit them!_

_Enjoy the chapter, and don't hesitate to let me know what you think!_

_-Leigh_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_Still don't own Castle. Still just playing in Andrew Marlowe's playground :')_

* * *

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Two**

They don't really talk on the way to the airport but Kate doesn't find it as uncomfortable as she was expecting, content just to listen to the small talk exchanged between Castle and his daughter. In a sense she's relieved by Alexis' presence because she's dispelling the otherwise palpable tension that's been present between them since day one, and even more so since their kiss on the roof.

The kiss which Kate is fighting desperately not to dwell on, while at the same time knowing that denial is futile. Hell, it's the proverbial elephant in the room. She can still taste him on her mouth. Every time she inhales she's breathing him in and it really is a good thing that Alexis is there because when it comes to Castle, her self-control has become seriously compromised.

The three of them are occupying the back seats of the town car, Castle sat between his two favorite girls. Kate's hand rests in the minimal space between them and as the journey progresses, she feels his fingers graze the side of her hand. His touch is so light it could almost be accidental, but there's a tiny grin on his lips and she knows him too well for that; she doesn't call him out on it though. She'll never admit this to him but she secretly likes the rare instances they touch and she'll miss the way their fingers brush under the pretext of him giving her coffee - because she knows that's on purpose too.

His fingers begin tracing small circles against her skin, and she's fighting to keep the smile from spreading across her face. Without saying a word she lets her hand rest atop his, and he pauses his motions, thinking she's about to reprimand him. His expression changes to one of surprised delight when she slides her hand into his, linking their fingers and giving him a gentle squeeze.

Her cheeks flush slightly because Castle is now watching her intently - his eyes flicking from her gaze to her lips - and she swallows hard, feeling her throat start to dry out. She knows exactly what he's thinking, and despite her best intentions she is too. She can't help it.

Their proximity is also becoming something of an issue and she suspects he's feeling just as much as she is, if his bodily reaction when she accidentally brushes against his thigh is an accurate assessment. His voice doesn't betray him - easily continuing the conversation he's having with Alexis - but Kate feels his body tense next to her, leaving her with no doubt that he's affected by the closeness. Her own knee is jiggling unconsciously and Castle lets it go for a couple of minutes, before deliberately sliding his palm across it.

Her nerve endings are tingling and her skin feels as though it's been burned from the contact, despite the layer of fabric between them. Kate is fighting desperately to maintain her composure, Castle on the receiving end of one of her looks. He just stares back, his face the picture of innocence but there's something all too knowing in his expression and she shakes her head in mock exasperation. _That man._

"Try not to get into too much trouble in London - remember you've not got Detective Beckett there to get you out of it," Alexis chatters on animatedly, oblivious to the silent conversation that her dad and Kate are having, and it makes the detective's heart leap slightly with at the fondness behind Castle's replies.

"Hey, I resent that! I'll have you know I managed perfectly fine until our dear detective hauled me in for questioning."

Kate nudges him sharply in the ribs for his jibe, but it doesn't stop her from retorting, "Well what can I say? I guess I didn't know what I was letting myself in for."

"Don't lie, you love it," Castle comments cheekily. "Just for that, you'll be the first person I call in the event I get into any trouble."

"Might I remind you there's a 5 hour time difference. I'm telling you now if it's before 7am, you're on your own." Kate teases, exchanging a look with Alexis.

"You wound me Detective," Castle pouts, clutching his chest in mock agony and leaving both his daughter and Kate amused at his theatrics.

"Oh you'd know if I had."

"Anyway pumpkin, I wouldn't worry too much about me. I'm not the one who has to live with your Grams for the next year!"

"Well I already raised one parent..." Alexis quips, leaving the sentence open ended, with more than enough room for interpretation. She flashes Kate a wink and the detective actually giggles.

"Touché," Castle nudges his daughter good-naturedly although he can't help but to smile at the way she and Kate seem to be getting on, even if they are laughing at his expense.

"Where is hurricane Martha anyway?" Kate finally joins in the conversation; anything to draw her attention away from the way his fingers are now tracing patterns against the fabric of her pants - the fact that she keeps shooting him almost unnoticeable glares doing little to deter him. She'd almost go so far to say that the more she gives Castle a reaction, the more it encourages him, though really she shouldn't be surprised by this- it's not like he hasn't spent his entire time shadowing her blatantly disobeying the rules. Why should this be any different?

"She had a callback," Alexis jumps in, offering Kate a smile and an explanation, "If she gets the part, I've a feeling I'm gonna be hiding in my room for the next four months."

"Well you know where I live if you need a break," the offer is out there before her brain processes it, and she can tell both father and daughter are surprised by it but Alexis grins and she nods her appreciation. "Thanks Detective Beckett."

"What about you Castle? Aren't you worried the loft might not be standing when you get back?" Kate hides a smile at the fleeting look of panic on Castle's face, as she turns the conversation back to him. "Relax, I was joking." He opens his mouth to speak and maybe it's a measure of how well she knows him, but she cuts him off before he can even get the words out, "And no, I will not babysit your mother. One Castle is more than enough."

"But she's a Rodgers-" Castle points out smartly, thankful the car has stopped moving because the look on Kate's face is something between annoyance and exasperation and as she never fails to remind him, she is carrying a gun. As it is she settles for throwing him yet another look and giving him a sharp dig in his ribs, indicating that she'd appreciate him getting out of the car and not taking all day about it.

Castle helps their driver unload the boot of the car and it's all Kate can do not to comment on the fact that there are six large suitcases and a large duffel bag on wheels now stood by their feet. Alexis correctly interprets the look on her face. "Anyone would think you were emigrating Dad," she teases. "What exactly did you pack in there?" She looks around for Kate, who is no longer stood next to them.

The Detective returns a few seconds later with a luggage cart, and looks at Castle expectantly. "I figured you'd need one." The beginnings of a grin have formed on his face and she knows that look too well. Its one that means he's contemplating letting his inner nine year old out to play, and the twinkle in his eye gives her fair idea what he's thinking.

"Well I guess there's no point in telling you not to even think about it," she begins, trying unsuccessfully to keep the amusement out of her voice, "but let me stop you right there." Her eyes narrow slightly and she purses her lips.

Castle gives her a winning grin, and she wants to smile back, but instead focuses on hauling one of his cases up onto the cart. Alexis is watching the exchange with amusement and she leans across, dragging the duffel bag up onto the cart. "C'mon Dad, she got you. Admit it. It's probably just as well after the last time."

"What happened last time?" Kate glances at Alexis curiously and neither of them miss the way Castle's attention suddenly becomes fixated on his luggage. The gleam in her eye is too familiar; he can see the smirk threatening to spread across her face and knows she'll have a field day with this story.

"You know I'm not above grounding you right?" Castle jokes and Alexis laughs brightly, accompanied by a roll of the eyes. He blinks twice, because in that moment its uncanny how much she's perfected that look.

"Please? Your idea of punishment involves forcing me to spends weekends eating ice cream and watching Desperate Housewives reruns." His daughter winks at Kate, who is unable to resist doing anything with this information. It is just _too_ _easy_.

"That's real macho Castle. Tell me, do you talk hair, make up, and boys too?"

"Funny," he answers sardonically, but Kate would take him a little more seriously if she couldn't tell he was fighting the urge to smile.

"I guess he's still a little sensitive about it, so another time?" Kate gives Alexis an out but she can't help smirking at her partner, and he knows she won't be forgetting about this anytime soon.

"Sounds good to me Detective Beckett, you should stop by the loft sometime because trust me, you do not want to miss the pictures that accompany this story!"

Kate's grin only widens at Castle's obvious discomfort. "This just gets better."

Castle groans and both Kate and Alexis hear him mutter something that sounds distinctly like, "Women."

"Something you'd like to say Castle?" Kate teases and the writer does a double take when he looks up because both she and Alexis are standing, hands on hips, wearing identical amused expressions.

"That's creepy," he mutters, feeling thoroughly chastised but somehow he's unable to be too upset about it. He likes seeing this side to Kate, and the way she gets on with his daughter makes him certain that he could easily get used to this.

* * *

They make their way into the terminal lounge and Castle drags the cart over to the empty seats. "I could use a drink, you guys want anything?" Alexis announces suddenly, barely sitting before she stands back up. Kate glances at her watch; there's about forty minutes until Castle needs to check in and she think Alexis feels the need to give them a few minutes together.

She wants to protest that this really isn't necessary, because anything she's prepared to say to him right now can be said with an audience, but Castle speaks before she can. "Some gummy bears would be great," He starts hopefully, "These in flight meals taste awful - even in first class - and don't even get me started on the coffee."

This brings a smile to Kate's face. Typical Castle. "Monkey peed in battery acid?" she jokes.

Castle pulls a face. "Worse," he assures her, shuddering to further emphasize his point.

Alexis has been watching this exchange and she screws up her face in confusion. "I'll be back in a few guys."

There's silence in the wake of Castle's daughter's departure and he slides across into the seat Alexis has just vacated, closing the gap between himself and Kate. "Hey," he says, nudging her gently.

"Hi." She bumps him back, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips - despite the awkwardness she feels, which has returned tenfold now that they're alone together.

"Beckett I -" Castle starts, and she isn't entirely sure what he's about to say but at the same time she knows exactly where this conversation is headed. "We should talk," he finishes quietly, sensing her reluctance.

Kate sighs; every insecurity she's ever had about him, about them, rushes to the forefront of her mind and she has to fight the rising wave of panic. What made her think this was a good idea again? "What is there to talk about?"

"In a word - everything," he answers stubbornly, eyes searching her expression for anything reflected there that tells him she doesn't feel the same, that suggests she doesn't want this as much as he does. As he expects, he finds nothing. "We kissed, Kate."

Uncomfortable and suddenly unable to sit, she stands. "Yes, we kissed Castle, and I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you I regret it because I don't... but that's all it was." That's all it _could_ be, at least for now. Kate begins pacing the floor in front of him, agitated, although her expression softens when she sees the look on his face.

"It doesn't have to be," Castle says hopefully, "You know I like you - and from your display on the roof I'm pretty sure you like me too." She rolls her eyes at the smugness that has crept into his voice but she doesn't speak, not trusting herself to not revert back to her usual techniques of evasion and denial. He stands up, catching her by the arm the next time she walks past.

"Please Castle - we can't do this now." She forces herself to meet his eyes, because she knows he'll only read more into it if she doesn't.

"Give me one good reason why not?" he counters stubbornly, staring her down. "We could be amazing."

Kate cards her free hand through her hair, her frustration rising again because he has to know that the timing is all wrong. "Yeah.. If you weren't leaving for London tonight-" She injects a certain degree of sarcasm into her voice, without stopping to consider the implication of her words.

"And you're using that as an excuse. Tell me Detective Beckett, what is it you're really afraid of?" He stops speaking, dread creeping into his stomach because he may have just pushed her too far. At least they're surrounded by people though - there will be plenty of witnesses if she decides to shoot him.

She glares at him for a minute, shrugging easily out of his grasp, the renewed use of her professional title not lost on her. An angry blush has risen on her cheeks, and she can feel her temper beginning to fray. He's eyeing her intently again and she exhales sharply, visibly deflating when she realizes she has nowhere to hide from him. "Castle, I can barely form relationships with men in the same country, let alone half a world away."

She doesn't spell it for him but they both know from what she doesn't say that she's talking about Will and Castle feels briefly guilty for forcing her hand but there's a small thought niggling at the back of his brain, and he has to say it. "That doesn't sound like you're saying never..?"

She has to admire his tenacity and it's that which prevents her from rolling her eyes again. "Castle I - we -" she starts, struggling to find the words because he's got her flustered now, and standing that close to him isn't helping either. She takes a step back out of his personal space and attempts to form a coherent response. "Look, you need to know I'm not good with this stuff. It's not fair of me to expect you to wait -"

"I know patience has never been my forte, but I've waited this long." Castle just shrugs off her concern and when she opens her mouth to interrupt, decides he's all played out so he might as well finish speaking. "You'll probably want to shoot me for saying this but-" He hesitates and watches her eyes widen in anticipation; she looks like a deer trapped in the headlights, but she masks this with her usual dry humor.

"I already want to shoot you Castle."

"Fair enough," he concedes, nervous laughter bubbling up in his throat. "I was just going to say that you're worth waiting for, Kate." He doesn't know what she was expecting to hear but he notes the look of relief that flits across her features, quickly chased away by the light blush that's creeping up across her cheeks again. He likes that he has the capacity to do that to her.

"That's sweet, Rick." His given name feels strange coming from Kate and they both seem to register this fact together. A shy smile plays on her lips and she leans forward slightly, hair falling forward and shielding her face from view while she schools her features into a more neutral expression. When she looks back up, he's wearing a ridiculous grin and she is torn between reaching for her gun and wanting to kiss that look off his face.

"I can't promise that this will work out... but let's just say that if we both still feel the same when you get back, we can take it from there. If you can agree to those terms then no, I guess I'm not saying never."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

_Thank you all so much for the love you've shown this fic guys! Sorry it's been a couple of months since I updated - exam season was upon me. But it's summer now and this is my one of my main projects to finish!_

_I'm enjoying writing this so much - give it a couple more chapters and the interesting stuff will start to happen ;) I kinda loved the way this turned out in the end so I hope you guys like it just as much. _

_This is unbeta'd right now, so if you notice any errors it is completely my bad and if you point them out, I'll make sure to fix them._

_Leigh_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_I'm Andrew Marlowe in disguise.. You didn't believe me, did you? *sigh* _

_Nope, Castle and Beckett clearly don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them to play with. Wait.. that sounded better in my head ;)_

* * *

**Worlds Away**

**Chapter Three**

_"I can't promise that this will work out but let's just say if we both still feel the same way when you get back, we can take it from there. If you can agree to those terms then no, I guess I'm not saying never."_

They both suddenly become aware of how close together they are standing and Castle is unable to resist the urge to reach out touch her, fingers brushing against her cheek. "I'll miss you," he murmurs and maybe it's the faint traces of desperation lacing his tone, but it makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Despite having just established that they can't do this now, she still finds herself leaning into his touch, "I'll still be here in a year," she affirms, not making any effort to pull away. Instead just as he is about to, Kate reaches up and covers his hand with her own. Judging by the look of surprise on her face, it's an involuntary move on her part and she can feel her face beginning to heat up.

If Castle notices though, he lets it go and for that she's grateful, "We should-" He starts hesitantly.

Kate drags her bottom lip between her teeth again and he can almost hear her thinking. Again he tries to take a step back out of her personal space, and it's that which brings her back to the two of them, stood barely inches apart. "Oh to hell with it," She mutters, silently chastising herself for her apparent lack of self control. "And just where do you think you're going?"

Castle makes an indistinct noise, seemingly unable to form the words and Kate's amusement is written all over her face, "I - uh - Kate-"

"Shut up and kiss-" He needs no further encouragement and the rest of her sentence is swallowed up by his mouth covering hers. It surprises her when he makes no move to deepen this kiss and in response her lips press hard and unyielding, tongue sliding across him and forcing a low moan from the back of his throat. Kate's other hand comes up to gently cup his face; any rational thought process eliminated by her exploration of his mouth. In that moment she doesn't care that they're stood in the middle of a crowded airport, or that Alexis could come back at any second to witness this. Because tomorrow he'll be on the other side of the world, she's not going to see him for year and _god, she needs this.. needs something of him to hold onto. _

Castle's arms have encircled her waist; her shirt has ridden up slightly and she shivers when he grazes the exposed skin at the small of her back, "Mm Castle." The words she hadn't intended for him to hear fall from her lips in a breathy whisper. In a bold move that makes his jaw drop slightly, her mouth leaves his and she begins to press a series of butterfly kisses in a path along his jaw, fingers tracing each point her lips depart.

"We need to stop," It is he who draws back first this time and Kate is torn between being grateful that he respects her personal boundaries enough to stop, and disappointment that she can no longer feel the heat of his body crowding her own. She supposes one of them had to be the sensible one though and swallows down a laugh at the unexpected thought it should be him. _Clearly there's a first time for everything._

"Beckett?" After a moment spent trying to calm down his racing heart, he tries to get her attention.

"Mhmm," Kate makes a non-committal noise in response because all the words that cross her mind wouldn't even remotely make sense right now. Her chest constricts in panic as she realizes what he already knows, how near she - they - just came to crossing an invisible line in their relationship. The irrepressible urge to flee must be written all over her face, because he reaches out to her and she hesitates before taking his hand.

"Don't overanalyze this.. it can mean as much or as little as you're ready for it to mean," he pauses unsure whether to continue, but she tightens her grip encouragingly, "I meant it, you know? I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be sure about this."

"Thank you," Kate answers softly, an almost imperceptible grin playing at the corners of her lips. All the things he's not saying are reflected in his darkened eyes; _they've spent a year and a half together, flirting and dancing around the serious issues. He doesn't want to mess this up._

"Although-" He starts slyly, "if you'd like to kiss me like that more often - Ahhh apples, apples, KATE APPLES." He's prevented from finishing that thought by a sudden burst of pain, caused by Kate reaching out and twisting his ear between her thumb and forefinger - much to the amusement of the people watching.

A small smirk creeps across her lips and - when she's sure everyone's else's attention is elsewhere - she leans forward to whisper conspiratorially to him, "If I were you I'd save that for later."

"There's going to be a later?"

Kate almost bursts out laughing at the hopeful look on his face, "You are such an easy mark, kitten."

Castle frowns slightly at the nickname but brushes it off almost as quickly, "let's go sit down," he slips his hand back into hers and tugs her back towards the seats. She squeezes him briefly by way of silent apology, before letting go and perching on the uncomfortable metal.

There's a brief silence between them and he keeps shooting her sideways glances, so she waits patiently for him to say what is on his mind, "Can I ask you something?"

Kate smirks, "You don't usually ask, but shoot."

"Keep an eye on things at the loft for me?" He gives her a lopsided smile, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes and it's a deliberately vague question but it's written all over his face exactly how much he's going to miss Alexis.

"Are we talking about your daughter or the contents of your liquor cabinet?" She tries to raise a smile.

"This is the first time I'll have been away from her for more than a few weeks since she was born," he admits ruefully. "I know she'll be fine with my mother, I mean she raised me perfectly well but you can't pretend she doesn't have a tendency to - what?" He stops speaking because Kate is staring at him, one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised in that incredulous way only she can, a look of intense amusement on her face.

"That's questionable," she gives him a gentle nudge, trying to mask her laughter with a cough and it seems to work at distracting him because his frown lines have evened out.

"Harsh Detective," he remarks. There's a slight tinge of sadness in his voice, but he can't deny the weight in his chest feels somewhat lighter. "I'll just feel so much better knowing that there's someone responsible keeping an eye out."

Kate rests a hand comfortingly on his knee, "Castle, your daughter is one of the most mature, sensible young girls I've ever met - where she gets it from I'll never know-" His lips twitch, "but if Alexis needs anything, she only has to call."

Castle's hand covers the one resting on his leg, absent-mindedly beginning to trace patterns against her skin, in the same way he had during their car ride. He looks like he's about to speak again, but at the same time they both notice Alexis, standing a few feet away and looking unsure whether or not to rejoin them. He looks up hopefully, "Did you buy gummy bears?"

* * *

"Attention all passengers: this is a final boarding call for Aer Lingus flight number 104 to London Heathrow, departing from terminal 4. All passengers please proceed to the security gate."

"Castle, you need to board!" Kate gets to her feet. He follows suit and reaches out to pull his daughter up out of her seat.

Kate glances away as he wraps Alexis in a tight bear hug, because she feels like she's intruding on a family moment. Her eyes scan the terminal lounge and land on numerous other people saying their goodbyes, and welcoming loved ones home but half of her attention is still focused on Castle and his daughter. In her line of vision she watches him tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles.

"Be good, go to school, keep the wild parties to a minimum-" Alexis shoots Kate a desperate glance, but she just shakes her head. _Humor him._ "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, although... on second thoughts - if I'd do it, you shouldn't!"

"Daaaad," Alexis protests half-heartedly, "You need to go!"

"When did you get so sensible, Daughter?"

"Well someone has to be, Father," Kate gives into the urge to laugh at his daughter's response, her shoulders shaking silently.

"I love you too pumpkin" Castle mimics her tone, dropping a kiss on the top of Alexis' head. "I'll see you at Christmas!"

"Love you Dad, say hi to Prince Harry for me - he's cute," She adds almost as an afterthought, winking at Kate and causing them both to grin at the horrified expression on his face. He gives her one last squeeze with a promise to call her tomorrow and turns to say goodbye to Kate.

It's Alexis' turn to glance away, and for thirty seconds both Castle and Beckett just stand there awkwardly. "So I guess this it then," she finally finds her voice, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

He looks at her and she knows from the intensity of his gaze he's committing every last detail to memory, "Thank you for letting me follow you around, and for not shooting me." Castle says, when he eventually speaks.

"Like I really had a choice," Kate teases, following his lead although his words weigh heavy on her, making her suddenly aware that when she goes to work tomorrow Castle isn't going to be there. It seems to open up a gaping chasm in her chest and for the hundredth time since she found out he was leaving, she couldn't help but wonder how she did this without him.

"Hey," he protests. "What was it you said earlier? I grew on you."

"You really do remember everything I say don't you?"

Castle smiles, "I never forget when it comes to you Kate," he opens his arms and she doesn't plan on it, but she finds herself wrapped in a hug so tight that she can barely breathe. But if she's not breathing, then hopefully the tears won't fall either, "and you were right by the way, I had no idea."

For a brief second she allows their embrace, still mindful of Alexis' presence. Kate doesn't reply, she can't; the words just won't come. "Call me when you land?" she asks instead, when Castle releases his grip on her.

"Beckett, it'll be after 4am in New York," he points out. "I'll call you when I know you're awake."

Kate nods, realizing her mistake, "Okay, now get out of here- unless you want the plane to leave without you."

"I can't say I'd mind," He quips and despite how she feels, she's unable not to let a laugh escape.

"Yeah well, I'm sure Paula would have something to say about that."

"Oh I'm confident you could take her," there's something slightly suggestive in the way he speaks, and she must send him one hell of a look, because he holds up his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!"

He's almost at the front of the queue now anyway, and pushing the cart in front of him, Castle turns back to her one last time. He leans in towards her and thinking he's going to kiss her on the cheek, she moves closer. Her eyes widen in surprise when he grazes the corner of her mouth instead, quickly darting to Little Castle and then back to her father, _who has the bloody audacity to wink at her_. "I'll see you later Detective."

She stands there and watches Castle until he has disappeared from view, subconsciously reaching up to touch the spot where his lips had just been.

"Detective Beckett?"

Alexis looks like she might cry and Kate feels suddenly deflated, "You wanna grab a bite to eat on the way home?" She speaks through the lump in her throat, "My treat."

"Oh - you don't have to - I mean, I'll be fine," Alexis stumbles over the words, a warm flush creeping up over her cheeks.

"I know you will, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna take no for an answer," Kate raises an eyebrow and a smile slowly begins to reappear on Alexis' face. "C'mon, I know a place that does these incredible shakes."

* * *

They're settled in a booth at one of her favorite eateries, eyeing the menus - even though Kate already knows exactly what she wants - before she hesitantly starts to speak.

"Alexis - um about before, your Dad and I - we're not, I mean, we're just friends." She's doing a poor job of explaining; she almost wishes she hadn't brought it up but it's too late to backtrack now and she can tell the young girl is curious. She's just too polite to ask.

"I didn't ask," Alexis replies quietly, although the blush on her cheeks flares up again and she busies herself with glancing down at the drinks menu.

"Well you were not asking very loudly," Kate teases, trying to put the young girl at ease. "Clearly you inherited that particular Jedi skill set from your dad."

Alexis finally smiles at that, "Detective Beckett?" She starts, almost shyly.

"I'm not at work Alexis - you can call me Kate if you want?"

The young redhead nods but she still looks uncomfortable, "If you and my dad were more than friends, I'd be okay with that." She seems to realize how that sounds, because she hastily continues to speak. "I mean, not that it's any of my business, but you're good for him."

The conversation has suddenly turned far too serious again; Kate isn't sure how to respond and she's pretty sure that she's blushing, "Thanks Alexis." She gives her an awkward attempt at a smile and draws their attention back to the matter of deciding on shakes. "So what's it gonna be? Vanilla or chocolate?"

Alexis appears to consider the options for a minute, "I vote strawberry," She answers after about a minute, grinning across the table.

"Good choice," Kate winks, getting up from their booth, "You want whipped cream on that?"

The teen wrinkles her nose slightly and it makes Kate smile to see it, "Are you sure you're your father's daughter?" She jokes, "because if I know Castle, he'd have at least half a can."

"And a ton of sprinkles and chocolate sauce," Alexis informs her and they both start to laugh.


End file.
